


A Sky Full of Stars

by Eternal9697



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal9697/pseuds/Eternal9697
Summary: Dalam sepuluh tahun pernikahan, mereka tetap berjanji untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bisa menjanjikan masa depan, namun mereka memilih untuk tetap berpengangan tangan, erat.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 14





	A Sky Full of Stars

**_A Sky Full of Stars  
_ ** **_By @eternal9697_ **

****

Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang Dia yang mengejar asa dan mencari makna akan hidup yang bahagia. Dia selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan sejuta cara untuk selalu tersenyum, mengentaskan rasa sakit yang kadang mendera. Dia tak ubahnya manusia biasa yang selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mengecap asa yang kian lama menghantarkannya pada lini bahagia. Tentu akan selalu ada alasan mengapa dia begitu bersikeras untuk mengubah apa pun yang menjadi tembok penghalang bahagianya.

Dia membuka album foto lama, tempat di mana dia kembali melihat alasan-alasan utama yang telah terpatri, menjadi tolak ukur akan kebahagiaan versinya. Jemari lentiknya membuka satu per satu lembaran, mengagumi indahnya hasil karya dibalik jepretan estetik sang empunya kamera. Begitu banyak ekspresi tersenyum yang terpancar dari gambar-gambar dibalik album yang saat ini terbuka.

“Wonwoo.” Dia menoleh pada sumber suara yang membuatnya seketika mengembangkan senyum terbaik. Sumber suara yang menjadi penghenti aktivitas kemudian berjalan mendekat dan merangkul bahunya.

“Lagi lihat apa?” Dia hanya tersenyum simpul, kembali menatap pada album yang sedari tadi menjadi genangan nostalgianya.

“Foto lama.” Sang sumber suara—pria di sebelahnya mengerutkan kening, menatap penuh tanda tanya. “Rindu.” Tambahnya. Dia kemudian menutup album dan menatap lurus pada netra hitam yang diliputi rasa ingin tahu; terutama makna senyum yang baru saja mengembang.

“Mingyu, aku hanya rindu waktu kita dulu sering jalan-jalan bersama dan mengambil foto berdua.” Dia merapatkan bahunya pada pria yang dipanggil Mingyu barusan, mencari setitik kehangatan dari pria yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Mingyu mengelus pelan surai hitamnya.

“Mau jalan-jalan lagi?” Dia bersemangat sekali ketika Mingyu mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak melakukannya karena kesibukan yang terus menerus menyita waktu.

“Mau banget. Tapi kapan lagi ada banyak waktu kayak dulu, ya? Rasanya rindu banget.” Tanpa dia tahu, Mingyu telah menyiapkan segalanya. Mingyu ingin menebus waktu yang terbuang tanpanya, menyiapkan liburan singkat berdua.

Dia terkejut tatkala Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat dan bergegas membuka segel. Senyum yang mengembang semakin merekah, sebuah tiket perjalanan wisata kini telah berada di tangannya.

“Hadiah untuk kamu yang senantiasa bersabar walaupun aku tahu itu berat. Ayo kita liburan berdua lagi, Wonwoo.”

•••

Dia melihat kapal pesiar mewah itu dengan tatapan kagum dan bahagia. Mingyu selalu tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Seyogianya dua orang yang saling mencinta dan selalu memberikan penghargaan tertinggi, begitulah Mingyu padanya yang bahkan bisa memberikan seisi dunia. Definisi dari bahagia menurut Mingyu adalah melihatnya tersenyum.

“Mingyu, ini nggak berlebihan kan?” Mingyu hanya mengelus surainya dengan lembut sembari menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa.

“Enggak, Wonwoo. Ini sangat sebanding dengan kesabaran kamu dua tahun berturut-turut setelah pernikahan kita. Rasanya aku nggak pernah sekali pun menemukan waktu luang untuk kita bepergian kayak gini. Kamu pasti sudah ingin ini dari dulu kan?” Dia tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan kekar Mingyu. Mingyu mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya.

“Mingyu, sama kamu pun udah bikin aku bahagia banget. Terima kasih udah mau memberikan yang terbaik untuk aku dan hubungan kita.” Dia memeluk lengan Mingyu erat.

Kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti bukan tanpa usaha yang besar untuk mempertahankan dan kemauan untuk berjalan bersama. Dari sebuah awal yang begitu rumit, tak membuat mereka menyerah dengan kisahnya. Mingyu selalu memberikan apa saja yang dia inginkan tanpa pamrih, tanpa pernah ada makna yang tersirat dari setiap perbuatan baik. Dia pun tak pernah menolak pemberian tulus sang kekasih yang kini telah menempati tahta tertinggi sebagai pendamping hidup.

Dia mengembangkan senyum ketika Mingyu menggenggam erat jemari, menariknya pelan menuju hasil dari buah kesabaran. Kapal pesiar melaju pelan, membawa angin semilir yang menari-nari halus di wajahnya. Dia selalu menyukai alam dan ketenangan, sama seperti sifat naluriahnya yang begitu menenangkan. Mingyu meraih kamera yang sedari tadi tergantung di leher dan mengabadikan setiap momen yang mereka habiskan bersama. Tak luput dari tangkapan kamera, beragam ekspresi mengisi memori yang tidak ternilai harganya.

“Wonwoo, kamu indah banget. Bahkan pemandangan ini nggak lebih indah dari kamu.” Dia tersipu. Semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajahnya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum simpul.

“Mingyu, jangan gitu ah. Jadi malu.” Dia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain untuk menutupi perasaan malu. Mingyu memang senang menggodanya walaupun pujian yang dilontarkan memang benar adanya.

Momen bahagia itu selalu dan akan terus tertulis dalam buku perjalanan cinta keduanya, hari ini dan di masa depan.

•••  
  


Kehidupan mereka berjalan normal selayaknya hidup seperti biasa. Kesibukan terus mendera, memperlebar jarak di antara mereka. Terkadang, nada tinggi ikut menghiasi riuh rumah tangga. Namun, keduanya selalu tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah demi masalah yang menjadi pemanis dalam hidup yang sedang mereka jalani.

Seperti percakapan keduanya setiap pagi.

“Wonwoo, kamu lagi banyak _deadline_ ya?” Tanya Mingyu sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi sebelum keduanya berangkat pergi. Dia mengangguk sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi hitam yang telah disiapkan Mingyu sebelumnya.

Dia sedang tidak ada hasrat bicara karena sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi hari, yang mana _deadline_ pekerjaan telah menghantui. Semalam, suasana hatinya begitu buruk hingga dia dan Mingyu nyaris beradu nada tinggi. Tapi Mingyu bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik hingga pertengkaran berakhir dengan kata maaf yang terucap dari bibir.

Namun suasana hatinya tak kunjung berubah. Dia hanya menatap datar pada cangkir kopi yang baru saja dia seruput isinya.

“Wonwoo, aku anter aja ya perginya?” Tatapannya kemudian beralih dari cangkir kepada pria bertubuh tinggi yang sedang memasukkan nasi goreng dan telur setengah matang ke kotak bekal yang biasa dibawa. Bahkan prianya pun mengerti bahwa dia sedang tidak ada waktu selain menyeruput kopi pahit untuk kemudian berangkat bekerja.

Kembali, dia dirundung rasa bersalah karena terlalu keras menghadapi masalah dan melibatkan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Singkat kata, tidak seharusnya dia menyalahkan Mingyu atas padatnya kesibukan kerja.

Dia berjalan pelan dan melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang prianya sembari menyandarkan keningnya di bahu. Dia butuh lebih dari sekedar kata-kata pengertian. Dia butuh pelukan.

“Sebentar aja. Aku pengen sebentar aja kayak gini, Gyu.” Mingyu tercekat namun cepat mengerti, membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Dia kemudian melemaskan tubuh dari segala ketegangan yang sejak kemarin menggerogoti, seolah telah melepas beban berat dan membaginya bersama yang terkasih.

“Wonwoo, nggak papa kalo kamu mau cerita. Aku pasti dengerin. Jangan marah terus ya? Nanti cepet tua.” Dia tertawa dalam pelukan erat. Candaan prianya memang selalu menjadi vitamin terbaik untuk mengembalikan suasana hati yang terlanjur memburuk.

“Iya Mingyu. Maaf ya kalau suasana hatiku selalu cepat berubah.”

“Nggak papa. Kita selalu punya salah dan khilaf. Yang penting tetap sama-sama belajar dan nggak lari dari masalah, ya?” Dia melepaskan pelukan dan menatap lurus netra prianya.

“Iya Mingyu. Makasih ya udah mau bersabar dan menunggu.”

  
•••

Ada satu waktu yang selalu membuat dirinya berpikir bagaimana orang sesempurna Mingyu melabuhkan hati padanya. Bahkan awalnya, dia menolak mentah-mentah untuk didekati; membuat Mingyu nyaris menyerah.

Namun Mingyu tak pernah pergi walaupun sulit untuk menetap di hatinya. Perjuangan Mingyu menjadi kenangan favoritnya, mengingatkan bahwa dia layak untuk dicintai apa adanya dan mencintai dengan sama besarnya. Hatinya selalu tertutup tatkala ada yang mendekat sebelum akhirnya Mingyu yang paling bersikeras untuk mendobrak masuk dan mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini terpendam.

“Melamun lagi?” Tanya prianya tatkala Mingyu menemukan dia duduk sendiri di balkon sambil menatap langit malam. Langit malam selalu menenangkan untuknya walaupun terkadang Mingyu mengomel karena dia lupa memakai jaket atau baju hangat. Tubuhnya gampang sekali masuk angin dan Mingyu yang paling hafal akan kebiasaannya.

“Langit malam bikin hati tenang, Gyu.” Dia tahu saat ini Mingyu pasti mengerutkan kening, berpikir serius tentang maksud kalimat barusan. Dia memalingkan wajah dari langit dan menatap lembut wajah prianya. “Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya pengen melihat bintang.” Dia tersenyum dan merapatkan bahunya di bahu Mingyu. Mingyu kemudian melingkarkan lengan kekar itu di bahunya.

“Mikirin apa?” Mingyu kadang peka walaupun banyak hal yang membuatnya tidak peka. Yang dia sukai adalah ketika Mingyu yang ceroboh dan tidak suka berpikir, tapi tetap menempatkan dirinya sebagai prioritas dengan selalu memikirkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Memang tak sering, tapi waktunya selalu tepat.

“Cuma berpikir udah hampir sepuluh tahun kita sama-sama, menikah dan hidup berdua, tapi nggak pernah sekali pun kamu menuntut apa-apa. Memang kadang kita bertengkar, adu pendapat dan berakhir saling nggak bertegur sapa, tapi salah satu dari kita akhirnya mengalah. Seperti biasa, aku cuma berpikir kenapa orang sesempurna kamu akhirnya milih aku?” Mingyu meremas pelan bahunya seolah menyalurkan kekuatan. “Gyu, kenapa?”

“Nggak papa. Apa ya? Karena mungkin orang itu kamu, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku nggak punya banyak alasan untuk jatuh cinta, tapi aku jatuh cinta sama kamu. Waktu pertama kali ngeliat kamu, aku langsung berpikir kalo aku mau di masa depanku ada kamu.” Dia menoleh, mencari tahu jawaban lain dari mata prianya. Tapi jawaban itu selalu sama, selalu jawaban yang dia dengar selama sepuluh tahun.

“Wonwoo, kadang kita nggak punya alasan untuk jatuh cinta. Semesta yang membuat kita bertemu dan semesta juga yang mengijinkan kita mencintai satu sama lain. Hanya memang, aku nggak sanggup membayangkan kalau di hidupku nggak ada Jeon Wonwoo.” Mingyu tersenyum dan mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya. Ada perasaan hangat yang kemudian menjalar di hati, membuatnya kemudian meneteskan kristal bening dari netra rubahnya.

“Mingyu, aku—aku bener-bener nggak tahu harus ngomong apa tapi terima kasih. Terima kasih karena udah mau bertahan sama aku dan mencintai aku dengan tulus.” Lirihnya. Mingyu menarik tubuhnya dan memeluk erat.

“Wonwoo, perjalananan kita masih panjang tanpa kita tahu kapan ini berhenti, tapi selama nyawa masih belum berpisah dengan raga, aku mau mencintai kamu dan terus mencintai kamu sampai akhir hayatku. Aku juga bukan manusia yang sempurna, yang masih payah dan kadang nggak mengerti isi hati kamu, tapi aku mau belajar sama-sama kamu untuk tetap mempertahankan apa yang sudah seharusnya; terus mencintai kamu.” Dia terisak dalam tangis haru. Mingyu yang mencintainya sebesar itu membuatnya dia berjanji dalam hati bahwa sebesar apa pun badai yang menerpa rumah tangga mereka nanti, dia ingin melewatinya hanya dengan Mingyu.

“Iya Mingyu, aku juga cinta sama kamu. Aku juga ingin jalani sisa hidup hanya dengan kamu, terus mencintai kamu.”

Mingyu meraih dagunya yang mengecup pelan bibir yang semanis madu. Di bawah langit malam bertabur bintang, mereka memadu kasih dan saling mengucap janji untuk saling mencinta hingga raga akhirnya berpisah dengan nyawa.

“Mingyu, _I love you forever in a lifetime.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah bersedia mampir dan membaca. Semoga bisa berjumpa di lain waktu <3


End file.
